


Happy Sluts

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Rich and famous Blake Belladonna visits a club to get laid.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Being rich and famous wasn’t all it was cranked up to be. Sure, basic needs were no concern and even extravagant things could be had without a second thought about the cost. However, something that money invariably soured were interpersonal relationships. There was always the fear, always the nagging doubt. Was the other person interested in you, or your assets; meaning monetary assets. Interest in your physical assets, while similarly shallow a motivation, was still preferable.

Those were the fears that drove Blake Belladonna into a seedy club that night. If she couldn’t be certain of the people she met ordinarily, she would seek out people she could be certain about. There was no doubt that hookers and strippers would want her money, and as long as she knew this, she could get what she wanted and leave without hurt feelings. Of course, what Blake wanted most of all was love, as anyone does, she reckoned, but physical gratification would do in its place.

She was dressed lightly in tight black jeans, a black crop top and a white jacket, but not nearly as lightly as the ladies working at the club. She entered a large room where everything seemed to be centered around a strip pole. Whirling wildly in a flood of colorful strobe lights was a young woman, almost completely undressed.

The music had a fast beat which dictated the intensity of her dance. In the prismatic gloom Blake couldn’t be sure of her hair color, but her skin was dark. Her hair didn’t quite reach her shoulders, was cut in clear lines, and featured two small tails in the back.

Blake was more interested in the rest of her, however. She stepped into the room, seeking a place to sit while she followed performance. The girl had firm, full breasts which jiggled nicely as she danced. Blake’s eyes were drawn to the girl’s hips when she grabbed the poll in both hands and began thrusting at it. Her movements were languid but strong, letting the audience admire her firm, round ass in motion.

The thought of grabbing the stripper by the hips and thrusting into her with those same powerful, languid thrusts forced itself upon Blake, and by the time she found a free table, she thought her cock would rip out of her pants any minute now.

She had worn tight pants on purpose that night exactly because of that discomfort. She hoped it would motivate her to just pick a slut and go, instead of her indecisiveness keeping her from getting any tonight, as it usually did. Considering that she was actively contemplating the feasibility of storming the stage, ripping the glittery thong that constituted the only clothing the stripper was wearing off of her, and fucking her brains out right then and there for everyone to see, her gambit appeared to be paying off.

As soon as she sat, another girl came her way. She was a cute thing; not tall, hair bound in a ponytail, and just as scantily dressed as the girl on stage. Her breasts were small, but attractive nonetheless. She had big friendly eyes and a cute smile graced her lips when she spoke.

“A drink, miss?”

That sounded like a fantastic idea. Blake ordered scotch and the girl turned to get it for her, giving Blake a good look at her ass. Clearly, this girl didn’t need to worry about her small cup-size. That ass made up for it in spades. Blake had noticed her broad hips before, but the accompanying cheeks turned them from a nice feature to a work of art. Feeling a sudden burst of panic at seeing that bodacious booty leaving, she called out.

“W-what’s you name!?”

The girl didn’t hear. Blake cussed under her breath, though clearly she could have afforded to yell in this place. The bass-heavy music was deafening, and she suspected the reason was modesty. Looking around, she saw a number of patrons with scantily clad girls in their laps getting ground on. If the music wasn’t so loud, a chorus of moans would resound in here.

Blake turned back to the stage and watched a new girl dancing. She was a short one with dusky skin and a Mohawk. Much like the girl who had taken Blake’s order, her tits were not very big, but she made up for it with fantastic legs and a lovely ass. She was putting those assets to splendid use, interspersing a regular pole dance with bouts of wild twerking.

“Hey there,” someone said, close to Blake’s ear. She jumped and turned towards a new girl. She was a busty one. Long hair framed a pretty face. Blake saw mirth in her eyes, which suited the cheeky smile on her lips, but the real attraction of this one was the chest. Her boobs were huge and beautifully proportioned. The girl crossed her arms under them casually, pushing them up a little and demonstrating their softness. Blake’s eyes wandered lower, saw a toned stomach and long, sexy legs, but she couldn’t look away from those boobs for very long.

“H-hi,” Blake replied.

There was no way she had heard, but Blake couldn’t think. She was desperately trying, and failing, not to stare at those amazing boobs. Her dick was absolutely killing her! Thankfully, the girl wasn’t put off by this weird customer. Chances were she was used to this sort of thing. She just moved right along.

“You look like you could use someone to warm your lap. How about it?”

This bombshell? In her lap?

“Yes!” Blake blurted out.

The answer was met with a lusty smile. The busty girl stepped in front of her and turned around. Impossibly, she also had a sweet ass. It seemed everything about her was either luscious and soft or toned, as appropriate. Blake’s fingers itched to grab those cheeks and spread them, even if the sparkly thong the girl was wearing would obscure the best bits of her. However, Blake knew that the strippers did all the touching, and customers were wise to keep their hands to themselves, unless they wanted to get kicked out by one of the bouncers.

She watched with fascination as the girl’s plush butt descended upon her, how it made contact, pressed onto her crotch and almost molded itself to her. She began gyrating her hips, stimulating Blake not only with the sweet pressure of her body, but also with its sensuous motions.

“Oh my, judging by what I’m feeling I’m surprised your pants are still in one piece, sexy!” the girl said across her shoulder. She settled down a little more, exerting more pressure on Blake’s dick, which made her squirm.

“Hey, Ilia!”

Blake perked up and saw the girl from before carrying a tablet with her scotch. So, they knew each other, and the cute one’s name was Ilia.

“Look at the customer! Isn’t she cute?” the busty one asked, intensifying her grind.

Blake groaned, which seemed to please the lap dancer.

“I… noticed,” Ilia said.

She put Blake’s drink on the table and stood there for a moment before leaving. Once again, her departure was a bittersweet experience for Blake. The slut in her lap got up and picked up the scotch. She handed it to her and straddled her in one motion; boobs and booze, all at once.

Blake accepted the drink and sipped as the girl began grinding again. The alcohol burned its way down her gullet, seemingly all the way down to her raging boner. A few more sips spread the fire evenly throughout Blake’s body. She relaxed a little, leaned back, and admired the show. The girls huge tits jiggled ponderously along with her sensual grinding, and if the smile on her face was to be believed, she was enjoying the exercise.

“So, what’s your name?” Blake asked, sipping her drink.

The girl seemed amused by the question. Elegant arms settled on Blake’s shoulders, bringing the girl’s breasts closer to her face. When she answered her voice was low and intimate. She smelled like lavender.

“I’m Yang, and I like to bang.”

As the last word passed her lips, her movements changed, becoming more bouncy. Her tits were jiggling quite a bit now. Blake imagined having her on top like this during actual sex. She had to fight the urge to touch her again, clawing at the faux-leather seat instead.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Her weight bearing down on Blake’s rigid cock felt great. Yang moved back and forth for a bit, warm and teasing in her lap.

“Because I think you’re cute, and, if you want to, I could take you to a private room for some fun,” Yang purred.

That sounded like just what Blake needed. Her hips bucked under Yang, making her gasp, and then again when Blake dared to grope her luscious butt with both hands. Blake was panting as she answered.

“Fuck. Yes!”

Yang quickly emptied Blake’s scotch and got up. Blake followed that booty, ready to jump her the instant they were alone, but Yang was faster. When the door to the private room closed, she shoved Blake into a reclining chair. The blasting music was muted now, throbbing through the walls with its bass. Warm light came from a table lamp, revealing that Yang was a blonde. She was looking at her client with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Yang sank onto all fours and crawled closer. She looked fantastic, especially her round ass, lifted up high. Blake quickly fumbled with her pants, but didn’t get them off in time. Yang shooed her hands away and skillfully opened every button, zipper and buckle that stood between her and Blake’s raging hard-on. Then she started tugging and Blake braced herself and wiggled out of her jeans as much as she could. Both of them made noise when Blake’s cock was freed; the Faunus gave a deep, guttural sigh while the stripper made a delighted sound. Yang propped it up and admired it for a moment. Then she shot Blake a sultry look that gave her shivers.

“I love it when the cute ones are packing, too! Try not to fall in love with me.”

Just like that she started sucking and Blake rejoiced. Her aching dick was enclosed in soothing, slick warmth and thoroughly pampered by Yang’s flexible tongue. Soon, the music’s bass was drowned out by moaning and slurping, and Blake wasn’t the only one sighing pleasurably! Either Yang was a great actress, or she just really enjoyed giving Blake head. As much as the Faunus sighed and groaned from her ministrations, Yang stuffed her face with dick and moaned like a whore.

Warm saliva trickled down Blake’s hard shaft. Yang couldn’t contain it with how quickly her plush lips were sliding over the thick meat, and, much to Blake’s delight, going ever deeper. Feeling brazen between arousal and Yang’s obvious enjoyment, Blake took a fistful of the blonde’s hair, and started pushing her down.

In response, Yang took a dive straight down to Blake’s balls. Her cock suddenly slipped into Yang’s throat, and the increased friction made Blake yelp. That tightness was just what she needed; it was exactly what she wanted to thrust into, but the shock left her stunned. It ended as suddenly as it had started with Yang pulling away all the way, letting Blake’s slippery cock slap back onto her stomach. The busty babe didn’t even seem winded, while Blake was gasping.

“You liked that, huh?” she giggled, “They all do, but I’ve got even more in store for you.”

She demonstratively lifted her big tits and let them drop – something Blake could have watched all day - before heaving them into her lap. The soft flesh pressed down on her cock, but not for long. The blonde propped it up, enclosed it in her cleavage, and Blake felt like a fly trapped in the softest, warmest carnivorous plant.

“Oh, fuck!” Blake groaned when the tit-fuck commenced.

Yang stared at her, chewing her lip, while she put in the work. Her lower arms kept her boobs pressed together as they rose and fell, rubbing Blake’s cock fast and hard. It wasn’t as tight as Yang’s throat, but it made her want to thrust nonetheless. With every push her engorged glans poked out of Yang’s cleavage, which made the stripper grin.

“Fuck, I love a long cock,” she said and extended her tongue.

With their combined efforts, the ride quickly became hard and fast. When Blake wasn’t getting squeezed by supple flesh, her glans was getting assaulted as if it were a lollipop. It was a deluge of wonderful sensation, and the playful, absolutely whorish way Yang went about her work made it even better. However, Blake felt tension building, and she had no intention of finishing all over those big titties; not without getting in some real fucking, anyway.

She grabbed Yang by the shoulders, arresting her movement. The blonde was panting now and grinned at her client.

“Getting close already?”

“Pussy,” Blake said breathlessly, “I want some pussy.”

That put a twinkle in Yang’s eyes.

“You want some pussy?” she asked, getting up, “You’re gonna get some pussy alright!”

For a moment she stood, looking down at Blake. Then she began sensually moving her hips and pulling her thong up a little. It was hypnotic. Her moves were as smooth as butter, and with her panties pulled up, Blake got a nice look at a sparkling camel toe.

Yang turned around gracefully, never ceasing her sensual dance. Her ass was right in Blake’s face in all its glory. Watching it move stirred Blake’s desire, and watching the tiny string of Yang’s thong slowly slip out of the cleft between her cheeks was exhilarating. Soon there would be nothing protecting that snatch from Blake’s hard cock!

Once it was past her buttocks, Yang let her thongs slide down her legs. She kept dancing and showed her patron a seductive smile.

“Do you want this?” she asked, running a hand across her shapely rear.

Blake made an inarticulate noise. She was bursting with need. Yang seemed pleased by the reaction. With an elegance seemingly out of place in the seedy back room of a strip club, Yang bent over and spread her cheeks with her hands.

Blake shuddered at the sight. She had a clear view of Yang’s smooth, snug-looking pussy, but not only that. Her labia were spread a little as well, and while the poor lighting kept Blake from seeing much of her insides, the smell told her everything she needed to know. The slut was really into this! She wanted it, just like Blake! The aroma of Yang’s arousal was almost dizzying.

Suddenly, Yang plopped into her lap, and Blake squealed. Yang began grinding again, and Blake watched her cock alternatively disappear and poke out from under her plush ass. Unlike before, however, contact was direct. She felt Yang’s hot, slick lips grinding on her meat, covering it in juice. The pressure was higher, too. After all, Yang probably wanted some stimulation out of this as well.

It felt great, but Blake was long past the point where this kind of service would have sufficed. She gave Yang a shove, which surprised the blonde. She braced herself on Blake’s knees, giving her client another lovely look at her juicy pussy. Blake licked her lips, propped up her rock-hard cock, and urged Yang to lean back down again. The blonde obliged and chuckled.

“Impatient! I like that!”

Blake hissed when she slipped past Yang’s labia, and continued to groan as the slut sank all the way down to her root on the first try.

“Fuck, mmmh, that’s some good dick!” Yang moaned.

Without hesitation she began riding her client, and soon devolved into uninhibited moaning, much like Blake. The girl was wild, bouncing happily on the hard cock she was given and crying with pleasure.

“Fucking… OH! I really hit the jackpot tonight!” Yang squealed.

She winked at Blake over her shoulder, but quickly resumed her moaning. Blake felt much the same way. Yang’s pussy was wonderfully tight, just the way she needed it, and wet as fuck. Much like her saliva before, Yang’s honey was streaming down Blake’s cock. Yang sped up continuously; soon her luscious ass clapped audibly on Blake’s hips every time she impaled herself fully.

Blake was trying to bear this onslaught of wet tightness, of slick heat, threatening to melt her cock away. The tension, the pressure was becoming harder to ignore, and as much as she enjoyed having this blonde slut going crazy on top of her, something was missing.

She shoved Yang forward and got up. The blonde shot her a confused look, but shrieked and giggled when she got bent over a table. Blake could tell that she wanted to say something sexy again, but all Yang managed was a grunt when the Faunus rammed her dick back into her slavering pussy.

Blake fell into a rhythm immediately. Every thrust came with a clap of their hips and some nice jiggling of Yang’s butt. Blake pawed at Yang’s ass, grabbed it firmly to drill her even deeper. She knew no mercy, thrusting relentlessly, and turning the spunky blonde into a quivering mess.

Under Blake’s deep, hard onslaught, Yang quickly lost her composure. Whereas the first minute or two on the table was accompanied by teasing comments, everything after that became a cacophony of lustful cries and squeals. Soon her arms lost their strength and all she could do was lying on the table, taking her clients big dick.

She was getting wetter and tighter. Blake grit her teeth against the stronger stimulation. She didn’t want to cum yet. She wanted to bang this sexy beast of a woman all night! Yang was overflowing with honey, to the point where Blake felt the stuff trickling off of her own swinging balls. The slut loved it!

Her whorish moaning made Blake’s blood boil. She grabbed one of Yang’s arms and twisted it on her back. With the other hand she grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled. The slut laughed breathlessly. Her pussy tightened in response and she uttered a long, low whine.

“Having fun!?” Blake demanded.

“Gonna… Gonna…!”

Then, Yang screamed. Her eyes grew wide, her open mouth contorted into a big smile, and her whole body shuddered. So did her pussy, for that matter. The orgasm swept all of Yang’s restraint away. She howled like a beast as her body quaked with pleasure, and her pussy gripped Blake with incredible strength.

Blake pulled out, just to cut Yang some slack, but that was enough to set her off. Yang squirted, and Blake barely dodged the stuff, which formed a puddle on the floor shortly thereafter. Slowly, Yang calmed down. She was still shaking, but with laughter. She brushed hair from her face and regarded her client with a beaming smile.

“That was amazing,” she snickered.

Blake was about to get back in there when the door opened and music drowned out Yang’s post-orgasmic giggling. Both of them found Ilia, the girl from before, standing there looking quite surprised. After the initial shock, she quickly closed the door and pressed her back against it. Blake couldn’t help but admire her body, and Ilia, too, seemed to be absorbing the scene she had stumbled upon.

The one to break the silence was Yang. She casually rested on the table and smiled at her coworker.

“Ilia! What brings you here?”

The girl fidgeted. Her eyes kept flicking from Yang to Blake, to Blake’s very erect cock and back.

“I-I just… the guest was gone and hadn’t paid for her drink yet. Harriet saw her going in here, so I…”

Yang got back on her feet and stretched, which was a joy to watch. She casually sauntered over to Ilia as she spoke.

“She’s still here, so no worries.”

“I can… see that. Excuse me,” Ilia said meekly.

She turned to the door, but before she could put a finger on the knob, Yang leaned against it. She shot Ilia a grin.

“Why in such a hurry?”

“What do you mean? There is work to do,” Ilia replied.

Yang leaned in close, so they were eye to eye, but she spoke loud enough for Blake to hear as well.

“No need to pretend with me, Ilia. You like this one, right?”

Blake perked up at this, and Ilia’s skin changed color from tan to a rosy hue. She wanted to reply, but Yang forestalled her by placing an elegant finger gently on her lips. The blonde addressed the customer in a conspiratorial tone.

“Ilia isn’t always honest, but I can see right through her, y’know? She was pretty mad when she found me grinding on your dick back when she served your drink.”

This surprised Blake. She hadn’t expected fancy or jealousy to play much of a role around here. She looked to Ilia for confirmation, but she just looked at her feet, which turned more and more pink along with the rest of her body.

Then Yang grabbed her colleague by the arm and dragged her over to the table. The startled Ilia tried to cover her chest, which struck Blake as really cute. The fact that the rest of her was completely naked save for a glittery thong was tantalizing as well.

“Wouldn’t you like to have a go at her?” Yang asked, looking at Blake.

When she didn’t answer right away, Yang turned Ilia around and bent her over the table, much like Blake had done with her not too long ago.

“Absolutely,” Blake said.

And how could she not, when Ilia’s gorgeous butt was put on display like that right in front of her? Red dots started appearing on the big pink booty, and everywhere else on Ilia’s body for that matter. Yang seemed pleased by the response and turned back to her coworker.

“Hear that, Ilia? Want her to take you for a ride, too?”

“B-but, don’t you wanna…?”

Yang made a dismissive gesture.

“I already had my fill of this beast. Come now, we know you want it, and she is dying to take a stab at your juicy butt,” Yang said.

As she did, she gave Ilia’s ass a playful slap, which made the girl yelp. Blake watched Ilia’s butt bounce. It looked soft; perfect for hard fucking. Her cock twitched excitedly, which was a detail Ilia didn’t miss. Her eyes rested on Blake’s hard dick for a while. Eventually, she sought eye-contact.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Ilia asked.

Blake nodded, eye flicking back and forth between her face and her ass. A cute little smile flashed over Ilia’s lips. Then she made herself comfortable on the table and wiggled her butt at Blake.

“Awesome! Just a sec!” Yang said.

Blake took the liberty of cupping a feel and shuddered at the softness of Ilia’s butt. It would make a perfect cushion for her hard thrusts. The thought was thrilling. Yang returned with a little bottle which she uncapped. She poured the clear liquid onto Ilia’s round ass and spread it out, making the cheeks shine in the moody light of the room.

“We wouldn’t want to skip the main attraction, right?” Yang said to Ilia.

“Thanks, Yang.”

Blake knew where this was going and didn’t resist when Yang took her cock and placed it between Ilia’s butt cheeks like a hot-dog. Blake squeezed them together and thrust, enjoying the lubricated flesh. However, the little string between her cheeks was rough and uncomfortable.

Blake stopped and roughly pulled it down. She had waited long enough! When the way was clear, she slapped Ilia’s ass a couple times with her dick before returning to the hot-dogging. It was a nice warm-up, but nothing more, and Blake was in dire need of something more intense. Thankfully, Yang was there.

While she rubbed herself on Ilia’s butt, Blake guided Yang close to the action. The blonde put her head just above the small of Ilia’s back, where she could suckle Blake’s glans when she thrust. The girls made a good team that way, and Blake got more and more into it. Ilia, too, seemed excited. She was moving as well, matching Blake’s pace as it steadily increased.

“How is it?” Yang asked, “Do you like Ilia’s soft butt?”

Blake groaned an affirmation. She was feeling the pressure building up again, but she resisted the urge to fuck Ilia just yet.

Soft ass, slick tongue, heated moaning; everything the girls did seemed tailor made to turn Blake on. Even though she was just getting her butt rubbed, Ilia made the cutest noises. Her skin was still bright pink, and she kept glancing over her shoulder shyly. If she didn’t work in this place, Blake might have taken her for a virgin! Yang’s naughty mouth was a welcome addition to this, licking and sucking Blake’s glans any chance she got.

However, as much as she liked it, Blake needed more. Without warning, she slipped out of Ilia’s butt crack, got into position, and jammed her dick into her pussy. Thankfully, Ilia was absolutely drenched.

“Holy fuck!” Ilia cried.

Yang, on the sidelines, giggled and watched Blake lay into her friend. She couldn’t contain herself very well. Not only was Ilia’s pussy a perfect little hole; hot, wet, and tight as hell, but her butt was so blissfully soft that Blake felt urged to go harder and harder. The juicy pink pillow in front of her softened the impacts as expected. The girl’s wild exclamations were just an added bonus.

“Yes! I can take it! Fuck me hard! Don’t hold back!”

Yang looked up at Blake from the small of Ilia’s back and smiled. She was fondling the other girl’s butt with gusto.

“You heard her, fuck her up.”

Blake tried. She was breathing hard, thrusting away at Ilia without breaks. She felt so good, so tight and warm. Her slick insides were pleasantly clingy, begging to get creamed. Blake felt it churning deep within her; hot and thick.

When Ilia started thrashing and whining during the onset of her orgasm, Blake felt close as well. She kept pumping desperately, making Ilia screech from overstimulation, but she couldn’t be nice like she had been with Yang. She was almost there!

“Here it comes, bitches!”

Blake yanked out her cock and slapped it between Ilia’s butt cheeks again. Yang helpfully squeezed them together for her, which freed up Blake’s hands to keep the blonde’s head in place. A few thrusts later, and Blake roared. 

Semen started shooting straight into Yang’s face. Blake’s vision turned blurry as she emptied her heavy balls all over Ilia’s backside. Depending on where her cock happened to be at the time she either gave Yang more sticky facials, or filled Ilia’s pink butt crack with cum. The stuff started running down her crack, over her labia, until it finally dripped onto the ground. When she was just about done, Blake removed her now slimy cock from Ilia’s butt and rubbed a few more gushes of jizz onto her cheeks.

When the flow finally ran dry, and Blake felt like two bricks had been removed from her crotch, Yang took her cock in her mouth and licked it clean. Blake looked on in breathless rapture as the blonde flipped Ilia onto her back to kiss her, sharing Blake’s jizz. Ilia’s pink skin slowly turned orange, then back to its normal tan color.

When the girls broke up their little make-out session, they looked at their client. Yang bit her lip while Ilia smiled her cute smile and pink spots appeared on her otherwise normal skin.

“That was fantastic,” Blake said.

The girls agreed wholeheartedly.


	2. Epilogue

The sun hung low in the sky. Wispy clouds shone in its orange glow and seemed to melt into the peachy sky. It was late afternoon, many people were on the road, heading home after a long day, but not Ilia. Her work was only about to begin, putting her at odds with the rest of the world, or so it felt sometimes. Hordes of people went one way and she the other, like a fish fighting the current.

No one paid attention to her out on the street, and why would they? She was dressed, after all. Just an unassuming girl in a plain dress. She would have drawn attention had she worn pants, especially tight ones, but she got enough of that during work. There was a certain comfort in being hidden in plain sight.

She sighed when the club came into view. Soon she would shed her dress and expose herself again, perform lap dances or just serve drinks. As much as people liked her bottom, they usually preferred a well-stacked chest.

Maybe she would have sex again.

Ilia shuddered. The previous night was still fresh in her memory; the attractive Faunus lady with the big cock. Their threesome with Yang. If only work could always be that enjoyable. That customer had been so good that Ilia and Yang forgot to charge for their services. The only reason they got paid was because the lady offered them money of her own volition. Hell, she even insisted on paying triple the usual rate for that sort of thing.

_You two were incredible_ she had said. Ilia felt bad for taking the cash; it felt wrong to take money when it felt so good and the customer was so nice.

Ilia dismissed the thought. She felt excited about getting to work even though she knew that such things only happened rarely if at all. Today it would just be loud music, serving drinks, and getting groped; the usual.

In front of the club, Ilia saw a limousine. Unusual, especially when it wasn’t even dark yet. Stranger still was that a window wound down as she walked past, but she was determined to ignore any catcalls or the like.

“Ilia!”

Ilia froze. The voice sounded familiar. A shower ran down her spine as she turned. Looking at her through a small slit were two yellow eyes. She couldn’t believe it, but it really seemed to be the customer from last night. She had introduced herself before she left.

“Blake?” Ilia asked.

Though she could only see a fraction of the face, Ilia could tell that a smile touched the eyes. She approached the car.

“You remember me,” Blake said.

She sounded very happy about that. Ilia felt a little embarrassed. Of course she remembered. How could she forget someone that hot?

“W-well, yeah… but, why are you here? Club won’t open for a few hours yet.”

“I’m not here for the club. I’m here for you.”

Ilia stared into those golden eyes. She couldn’t say exactly why, but hearing that excited her. When Ilia didn’t reply, Blake continued.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about last night, and I know I’ll want more; much more.”

Blake’s excited tone caused some arousal in Ilia. More of last night sounded too good to be true.

“What are you saying exactly?” she asked, biting her lip excitedly.

“I want you to work for me.”

Ilia was dumbfounded by this.

“Work for…? H-how? I mean, what could I possibly have to offer-”

“Yourself,” Blake cut in, “Let’s say you’ll be my personal attendant.”

Somehow, Ilia liked the sound of that.

“What does that entail?”

“You know, waking me up in the morning, waiting on me, managing my schedule; assistant type work. However,” Blake said, and her voice took on a distinctly lustful tone, “beyond that I’ll need you to attend to my… needs at the drop of a hat.”

Ilia licked her lips and nodded, prompting Blake to elaborate.

“If you come to wake me and you notice my morning wood, feel free to do it with a blowjob. Maybe I’ll ask you to join me in the shower, or at the pool when I’m relaxing. I will expect you to be in my bed in the evening, ready to get mounted if I’m in the mood. You’ll wear only the finest clothes and lingerie; no more cheap sparkly thongs, although I might ask you for a lap dance from time to time. What do you say?”

Thinking about the possibilities had Ilia breathing hard. The deluge of scenarios running through her mind had her dripping.

“W-where do I sign?”

Both of them started giggling. If not for the window, Ilia might have tried to kiss her new employer.

“Back at the mansion. Get in,” Blake said.

A car door opened. Ilia had to take a few steps to reach it. She thought she felt Blake’s eyes following her, hot on her back. Considering how horny she felt, and how horny Blake seemed to be, Ilia assumed things would happen before they ever reached the mansion – the mansion! - so she wiggled out of her thong and discarded it on the sidewalk before getting in.

Ilia was in for a surprise. When the door closed behind her and she looked to Blake, she saw another woman kneeling in front of her, obviously sucking her cock.

“Yang!?”

The blonde disengaged for a moment and shot Ilia a big grin over her shoulder.

“Yeah, me! Welcome aboard, Ilia!”

And just like that, she went back to sucking cock. How had Ilia not noticed the slurping sounds before? Maybe Yang had been intentionally quiet during the _interview_.

Blake patted the seat next to her and smiled invitingly. Ilia squeezed past Yang, though there wasn’t a lot of squeezing to be done. The limo was spacious. As soon as she sat, Blake casually put an arm around her shoulders.

“Eve!” she called to the driver, “take us home, please.”

Ilia saw the driver nod through a small window before a dark pane of glass came up, giving them privacy.

“S-so, you hired Yang, too?” Ilia asked.

Blake petted Yang’s head and smiled.

“Of course! You two make an amazing team. I’m looking forward to having the two of you at my side.”

Yang let Blake’s fat cock pop from her lips and winked at Ilia.

“Looking forward to working with you! By the way, she got really hard when she talked about all the ways she is going to fuck you, and me I assume?”

Blake chuckled.

“Obviously.”

“What do you mean, you assume?” Ilia asked.

Yang shrugged. Rather than sucking Blake off, she kept busy by jerking her cock with both hands. 

“Oh, she had me at _I want you to work for me_. Before she had a chance to say anymore, I was already in the car, doing my job,” Yang snickered.

“Anyway,” Blake said, “the drive is gonna be a while, and I noticed how you took off your panties, Ilia.”

Ilia turned a little pink with embarrassment but nodded. Blake’s golden eyes inspected her for a moment. She licked her lips hungrily before she spoke.

“How about you hop on then?”

Yang stopped stroking and only held Blake’s dick propped up with one hand, inviting Ilia to jump on with a nod and a grin. How could she say no to that? Feeling her own arousal running down her pink thighs, she straddled Blake.

“Don’t mind if I do, boss.”

“Mmh, I like the sound of that. _Boss_ ,” Blake purred.

Blake ran her hands from Ilia’s knees up to her waist, hiking up her dress as she went. With her boss’ view unobstructed and with Yang’s guiding hands, Ilia impaled herself on Blake’s big dick. As the first long moan passed from her lips, Ilia knew she would _love_ her new job.

Red light. The car should have been still, but Eve felt it rock ever so gently. What didn’t sound gentle at all were the screams and the moaning behind her. The glass was supposed to be sound-proof, but so much for that. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together.

Eve had worked for the Belladonna family for a long time now, and she had always had a crush on Blake. Hearing her making those two sluts scream was agonizing. If Blake needed release that badly, she could have always approached her!

When the light turned green, Eve sighed and hit the peddle. Maybe Blake didn’t like tall girls? She clearly didn’t mind big breasts and butts, both of which Eve possessed. As one of the sluts screamed in orgasmic bliss yet again, Eve wondered what would happen if she simply asked Blake to sleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> :D


End file.
